More Ships than the Dock
by henrique14
Summary: Bolt x Everest. Mittens x Rubble. Ryder (fuckboi) x The Director. Rhino x Chickaletta. Chase x Skye. Tracker x Priscilla. Sweetie x Rocky. Katie x Alex. Zuma x Cap'n Turbot. Marshall x Farmer Al. Mayor Goodway x Mayor Humdinger. Each chapter will focus on a different couple. Hope y'all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually sunny day in Adventure Bay, so the whole town was outside having a picnic. The temperature was in the lower 70s (fahrenheit) and there were no clouds Ryder decided to call Bolt and his friends to ask them if they wanted to come to the picnic. Bolt said he would be delighted to come. So Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny and the Director all got in the car and drove to Adventure Bay. Mayor Goodway was telling the cooking staff what they needed to make for the picnic, because they needed to make enough for the whole town. The towns people slowly started coming with their blankets and everyone started socializing. Ryder and the pups arrived early so they could meet up with Bolt. They waited ten minutes until Bolt showed up. They said hello and waited for Mayor Goodway to let everyone know that lunch is ready. A few minutes later, she announced that lunch was ready, and everyone slowly walked to the big table to get food. The table had fried chicken, lemonade, watermelon slices, sandwiches, hot dogs, hamburgers, a big bowl of fruit salad and deviled eggs. After everyone got their food and went back to their blankets, a small cloud formed in the sky.

"Hey, was that cloud there before? Oh well, I guess it's nothing", Ryder said while eating his fried chicken.

Cupid was on that cloud taking a big ass dumparoo© and he was firing away at the turdlet. When a person sniffs Cupids fecal matter, they fall in love. He has a special toilet bowl that doesn't have a good draining system, so his poo poo falls on the town below him. Unluckily for Ryder and his friends, Cupid is above Adventure Bay. So Cupid is just firing away at the turdlet (mostly missing) and his poo poo is raining down on the picnic. At that moment, Bolt fell in love with Everest. Mittens fell in love with Rubble. Ryder fell in love with the Director. Rhino fell in love with Chickaletta. Chase fell in love with Skye. Tracker fell in love with Priscilla. Sweetie fell in love with Rocky. Katie fell in love with Alex. Zuma fell in love with Cap'n Turbot. Jake fell in love with Penny. Marshall fell in love with Farmer Al. Mayor Goodway fell in love with Mayor Humdinger.

Hope you LOVE it


	2. Bolt x Everest

Bolt was just minding his own beeswax when the poo fell on his little dead face. Everest also had the love poop fall on her face too. They both had hearts in their eyes and they froliced about with each other. They both enjoyed dingleberry sandwiches. Bolt then remembered that when they were socializing before the food was served, Ryder gave Everest liver flavored treats. Bolt gave Everest some liver flavored treats, because he remembered that Everest said she loves liver flavored treats. He also knows that she likes pizza, so he jammed some pizza in his booty. He also remembered that she loves digging ;).

"Dig it out of my booty hole, and it is yours" Bolt winked.

"Don't mind if I do!" yelped Everest happily.

Everest started digging since she had a fetish for digging pizza out of hineys.

"I am suddenly overcome by an incredible urge to taste your poopoo" whispered Bolt. They both ran into the mountains into a conveniently placed igloo, reducing the door to smithereens with Everest's favorite battering ram. Bolt then told Everest he would make her some shitting food. He then came out with a big ass bowl of beans, or BABOB for short. He also got Everest a big box of shrek yogurt with laxatives built in. She then started singing "The Poop Song©" while hovering over Bolts face. The green shit sprayed all over Bolts face.

"Yo! Babe, you did NOT tell me you have diarrhea!" said Bolt.

"Oh. My bad!" said Everest just as a HUGE chunk of pudding-like poo fell on Bolts face while his mouth was open. By the time they were done with their shitting session the igloo was brown. Bolt then licked Everest's hiney clean. There was so much shit that the mountain goats all fainted. They both froliced from the crime scene. The two went to the T-shirt store so they can get matching shirts that say: I love shit. The back had a poop emoij. The two were simply perfect for eachother and they did everything together, like shitting. Bolt and Everest took turns shitting on each others faces. Eating a big bowl of beans and shrek yogurt was their thing. They also have a whole closet full of laxatives for shitting sessions. Lots of material comes out of their booties when they rip ass. This is why "Material Girl" is Everest's favorite song. Material girl is also one of the nicknames Bolt has for Everest. He was in the store one day and he lost Everest so he yelled "Where is my material girl?!". Many people stared at him like he was crazy but Bolt was completely oblivious of that. He kept yelling "material girl" down the aisles, and he finally found her in the toilet paper aisles.

"Hey, I have an idea" said Everest confidently.

"What is it?" Bolt asked curiously.

"We should wear skin tight jeans and take a lot of laxatives, so we can take a big ass shit inside them" said Everest excited.

"Hey that reminds me of the time when I shit on a scale and it was 6kg" said Bolt.

"Oh, you saucy boy" Everest said with a smirk. So they both ran home to make love. They had a brown pup and lived happily ever after.

Cupid: Whoops, my bad!


	3. Mittens x Rubble

"Hey mittens! You're so pretty, we should date. I just took the juiciest dump on someones face. Wanna help eat it with me?" asked Rubble.

"That was slick. Very slick" said mittens.

Mittens then asked Rubble later that day, "Hey, Rubble, I just took a crap, wanna see?" So Mittens posted the photo of her steaming load on facebook. She then realized that other people can see that photo and she said, "Oh well". When Mittens and Rubble reunited the next day they exchanged fetishes. Mittens yelled loud and proud that she shad a fetish for eating poop out of the others tushy. Rubble roared, "OMGGGG I have the same fetish". So the two proceeded to eat their lunch out of the others hiney, while watching _Big A$$ Dumparoo_. They also like watching Toot and Puddle and see who can rip ass the loudest when toot is said on screen and see who can have the most diarrhea when puddle is said on screen. Rubble would usually win that game. He is also good at eating mittens' poop, because as they say, There's no job Rubble's construction digger can't scoop up!

All of a sudden Marshall came out of nowhere and squirt Rubble, but it's ok because Mittens beat him to a pulp. Then they watched The Watsons go to Birmingham to look for the wool poo poo. They then proceeded to make love and they had a brown pup. They lived happily ever after.

Cupid: Whoops, my bad!


	4. Ryder (fckboi) x The Agent

Ryder took the biggest shit ever in the Agent's mouth. Then even more shit (from cupid) fell into their mouths. They have a passion for eating brown waste, and each others shit. They like to surround their garden in a great brown hiney cloud.

"Hey, Agent, I sat on a roach without any pants on, will you fetch it out of my bippy cheeks?" asked Ryder.

"Don't mind if I do!" cawed the Agent. So he fetched out the roach with his teeth.

"I need another bucket of diarrhea from you. It's my new hair gel" said Ryder.

"Oh you saucy boy" said the Agent. Then they both whipped out their favorite shit covered battering ram and ran to the nearest hotel and broke down the door. They both boarded up the door and made love. Then Ryders other boyfriend walked in and gasped.

"Who is _this._ Oh well.." the Agent said and proceeded to make love to Ryder. Ryders other boyfriend then made some corn and watched the show. The Agent and Ryder then had a brown pup and loved happily ever after.

Cupid: Whoops, my bad!


	5. Rhino x Chickaletta

Chickaletta was just eating some corn like she usually does when the poo poo fell from the sky and fell in her corn bowl. She ate some and she then saw the clumsy oaf known as Rhino who had also ate some love poop that fell from the sky. Chickaletta has a fetish for pecking corn out of her partners bippy cheeks, and lucky for her, Rhino has a fetish for having his partner eat food out of his tooshie. So the hamster shoved a whole stock of corn into his ass, and the chicken started pecking away. Rhino started to flinch a little bit because it tickled.

"Bakak" clucked Chickaletta.

"Hey that reminds me of that time I made Ms. Kluck cry" spoke Rhino.

"Bawk bawk bawk bakawk" clucked Chickaletta.

"Oh I would love to go back to the chicken coop and take the biggest shit this world ever seen by eating a whole bowl of corn flavored beans and taking the rest of the world supply of laxatives" said Rhino. So they both ran to the coop and Rhino then started warming up the big can of corn flavored beans with his tooshie. The can then exploded all over his cheeks because of the intense heat that exited Rhinos bippy.

"Bawk bakawk" clucked the chicken as she ran over to eat the explosion of beans out of Rhinos butt.

"Oh, good idea, I'll go order the worlds supply of laxatives on Amazon right now. I'm going to choose the 1 second shipping option" said Rhino. Right as he pressed the 'order' button, the doorbell to the chicken coop rang. He took the box inside and started taking the laxatives. He gave Chickaletta half the laxatives just as she finished eating the beans out of Rhinos butt cheeks. So as soon as the laxatives kicked in they then began taking the biggest back end blowout this worlds ever seen.

 _Breaking News: Hamster and Chicken break world record for biggest back end blowout_

"Cluck" said Chickaletta.

"Oh you saucy chicken" Rhino spoke with a smirk. They both ran back to the coop to make love. They both had a brown pup and lived happily ever after.

Cupid: Whoops, my bad!


	6. Chase x Skye

"Since so many fan fiction writers ship us, lets BANG!" said Chase to Skye.

"Wait, what is fanfic?" asked Skye.

"Nevermind that" said Chase. They ran into the hotel room in the UAE and made love. They had a green pip and lived happily ever after.

Cupid: Whoops, my bad!


	7. Tracker x Priscilla

"Hey, Priscilla! My shit tracker is going crazy, can you eat some of that hey just to make sure that there is no shit in it?" asked Tracker.

"Nay," yelped Priscilla. So she ate away and then had big ass hearts in her eyes. She then proceeded to shit out the shit hey into Tracker's mouth and he had hearts in his eyes. They both froliced in the field and ate all the wheat in sight. Then Priscilla galloped into the food store called "Hey where is the wheat at? Oh wait, it's in the pile of poop". They bought all the brown wheat and ran into the barn. They put a herd on the wheat and then proceeded to fill the barn with shit.

"Do you want to go into Chases house and fill it with butt bombs and creamy green shit!?" asked Tracker.

"Nay!" Priscilla yelped. So they galloped into the lookout and took big ass steamy juicy ripe shits all around his house. Then Chase came home and scolded them for getting shit stains all over everything.

"That shit prank you pulled on Chase was pure gold" yelped Priscilla.

"Well that big steamy one you left in his bed made it ten times better" said Tracker. Then they ran of in the sunset and made love. They had a brown pup and lived happily ever after.

Cupid: Whoops, my bad!


End file.
